Hitter Thief Fluff
by FabaFey
Summary: I tend to give myself accidental ideas... Give me a prompt and I'll run with it. Review and give me prompts!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Again with the random fluffy P/E goodness... I have no idea why... but it seems like Parker needs something cuddly... And I recently decided that if I had a million dollars to spend on whatever I wanted... I'd get one of these tiny little kitties... I guess I got bit by a fluffy little plot bunny. :)

Nate was still mad at him sort of... mostly because she kept the thing at the office. And it seemed to like to sleep on his feet, thus making it difficult to get up from the table after a meeting or dinner. The fur ball was tiny but could yowl it's little lungs out if it wanted to. That could get annoying... except it was sort of nice when it curled up on the arm of the couch beside him when he and Harrdison were watching whatever game happened to be on. It'd sit there and blink at him until he rolled his eyes and picked it up cause Parker said it was making the "Cuddle me or I shall destroy you!" face. He couldn't remember how many times it had almost tripped him when it wound around his legs when he was trying to walk around the kitchen. He'd curse and mutter about the damned thing... and still sneak it a bite of food or three under the table.

But when he remembered Parker finding the box he'd set it in... that wide eyed stare when she'd opened it (and add that little sigh she's let out while first cuddling the contents of said box)... that made Nate being pissed off at him worth it.

Sophie gave him a little smile and a raised eyebrow when she saw the little Singapura kitten sitting in Parker's lap that morning.

"Sophie! Someone guessed my birthday! Look!" Parker had squealed, holding up the kitten, "Can we go shopping? Kitty needs stuff!"

They'd run out the door, returning hours later with arm loads of things (for him to carry up to the office of course) he was pretty sure the cat didn't really need. The kitten actually seemed unimpressed with most of it... even the collar that probably had real diamonds stuck in it.

Now trying to figure out why she'd named her kitten Pancake... that was just a Parker thing. He'd probably never really get that. But it was still worth it. Especially when Pancake decided that Harddison's laptop case was a litter box.


	2. Cute

AN: Soooooo... No one gave me a prompt in the last chapter's reviews. But everyone said it was "cute"... so I decided to run with the cuteness! I might eventually do a POV for Pancake. Since that would be a cotton candy level cute... this one is just... Tootsie Pop. :)

Enjoy... and give me prompts people! Please?

She was warm. And sleepy. Which was very odd because hadn't she just been asleep? There was something tickling her nose and a kind of strangely pleasant scratchiness on one side of her cheek... shifting her head around a little making the something move... now she was snuggled up against a chest she was pretty sure. Because there were arms tightening around her waist. And an indignant little huff from the kitten she knew was sleeping on her shoulder. Was she on the couch at the office? Maybe... Pancake lived there.. that had to be where she was... and her pillow was warm and made her feel safe... it smelled an awful lot like Eliot. When had they fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Harrdison and Eliot.

But Parker was warm and felt safe for once, so instead of snapping awake and going to check her equipment like she normally did, she snuggled back into Eliot's chest, and went back to sleep.

Sophie was fairly sure she'd never seen anything quite like it. There was Parker, with the little cat Pancake settling back down onto her back, soundly sleeping on the couch. But Eliot was being used as a pillow... Well more like a full body pillow And he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact she'd never seen him with that sleepy little smile half on his face... if she hadn't seen it she wouldn't believe it were possible.

"Dude... that's so cute I threw up in my mouth a little." Harrdison laughed quietly. Sophie shooed the hacker and Nate into the kitchen for the morning meeting. Eliot would kill them if he knew they'd just called him "cute".


End file.
